Disclosure Failed: Redo
by KitBeast
Summary: Like the title says its a redo of my earlier story. It's what i think should have happened during the disclosure of the the gate.


**Now I'm sure that some people (maybe 1 of you) would of recognised this as something that i posted nearly 6 months ago. It was something that i wrote in a rush and didn't really have any time to proof read, or give to a beta reader. After several review complaining about spelling and such i re-read it. And i must admit, it was terrible. After i finished reading it i wanted to kick my own ass. So i sat down fixed what errors i could see. But i do ask that you give me a little slack. My Microsoft Office pack ran out. so i need to buy the newest version. But since i haven't had any spare money i haven't got it. SO no spell checker.

* * *

**

"It is the opinion of the Asgard High Council that Stargate Command should be left in the very capable hands of General Hammond and his team. And while our continued friendship with Earth is not contingent on that, it is preferred."

"You came all this way, just to say that?" asked the British Ambassador

"And to install Asgard designed shields and weapons on Prometheus. A small token of thanks for SG1's recent efforts in securing our galaxy, and yours, from certain destruction." Finished Thor "Since that is everything, I will take my leave. General, Ambassadors"

"Before you leave Supreme Commander I have a question I would like to ask you." The British ambassador said stopping Thor from leaving.

"Certainly ambassador. I will of course endeavour to answer any questions that you may have."

"Im absolutely sure that you will Supreme commander, and this question will be fairly easy for you to answer as it's about your people's goverment."

Seeing that Thor was waiting for the question the British ambassador pushed on

"The question is as follows. Does your government actively attempt to help governments of individual nations on other planets gain control over the rest of that planets political decistions?"

"I can assure you ambassador that has never been the intention of the Asgard people."

"While that may not of been your intentions Supreme commander, that is infact what you have done."

"That's absolutely absurd ambassador. I can't see how you could even ask that question" General Hammond stated in shock and disbelief.

"Really General?"

"Of course."

"Then perhaps we could go over some of these reports. Reports that were made by members of your very own team."

"If I may be so bold Ambassador, we've already done that." Major Davis interrupted

"Yes. I too would like to know on what basis your accusations are based on ambassador." demanded Thor

"Well let's start at the begining shall we. In 1999 the Asgard High Council negotiated for Earth to join what is called the 'Protected Planets Treaty'. Is this correct Supreme Commander?"

"It is."

"Well then Supreme commander, would you please explain why the only national government that got to decide if Earth was to become part of this treaty was the American government."

"I had assumed that General Hammond and his team spoke for all of your world."

"Even though you knew that there was no collective government on Earth? Anyway lets put that issue aside and continue shall we. In the reports here and by the Americans own admission, they have sole access to a space worthy craft. A craft which you are here to improve. Such craft would be fully capable of forcing the other nations of this world to submit to American wishes."

"I can assure you ambassador that the American people will never use the Prometheus to conquer our neighbouring nations." Major David insured.

"Major, I think it's safe to say that asking for the British people to trust you right now is never going to happen. For the past 6 years the American government has been running something as monumental as the Stargate programme in secret, and you didn't even have the common sense to tell the other national governments about the dangers you have brought to our door step. In fact the only thing the British people have gained from the Stargate programme are extremely advanced enemies which now know we are here and have constantly tried to kill us, while the American government has gained all this advanced technology, none of which has been shared I might add."

"I can tell you now ambassador that all the technology that has been gained will be shared with all the oter nations of Earth" General Hammond said trying to reasure everyone.

"How can we know that what you give us the most advanced technology? After all you just announced that you kept the Stargate hidden for 6 years, so how are we to trust you? For all we know you could give us out of date technology and keep the most powerful and advanced for yourself."

"I assure yo..." Major David tryed to say desprately before being stopped by the Ambassadors next words.

"Because of the American governments continual efforts too deceive the other nations of this world as well as the numerous enemies they have brought upon us, the British Government has only one response.

"And what is that ambassador?" asked Colonel Chekov

"Due to the actions taken by the American government which has placed British Citizens in unheard of levels of danger, all Military and Economic treaties between our nations are suspended."

"Please Mr Ambassador don't you think your acting a bit too rashly?" Senator Kensley said while desperately try to stand up.

"No Mr Senator I don't. And regardless of the out come of this meeting, in regards to who gains control of the gate, the British Government will give all information we have to ALL the nations of this world. I think it's time for them to see the trouble that American arrogance has caused."

* * *

**Now i think it's important that everyone know i DON'T think Americans are arrogant. I will admit some are, but then again every country has people like that.**


End file.
